ravyns_book_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppermint
Scientific name: Mentha piperita Other names: Peppermint is a hybrid mint indigenous to Europe and the Middle East. It is now cultivated widely in many regions of the world, and sometimes found wild alongside its parent species, spearmint and watermint. Description Peppermint is a herbaceous perennial plant that can get up to 35 inches tall. It has smooth stems that have a square cross-section, and dark green leaves with reddish veins. The leaves and stems are slightly fuzzy. The flowers are purple and produced in whorls around the stem, forming thick, blunt spikes. Peppermint is a fast-growing plant; once it sprouts, its spreads quickly Habitat Peppermint typically grows in moist habitats, such as stream sides and drainage ditches. As a hybrid, it is usually sterile, producing no seeds. Instead, it spreads vegetatively by putting out rhizomes. Outside of its native range, areas where peppermint was typically grown for its oil have an abundance of feral plants, and it is considered an invasion species throughout Australia, the Galapagos islands, New Zealand, and in the Great Lakes area of the United States. Culinary Uses Peppermint has been used as far back as ancient Rome, when peppermint sprays adorned dinner tables, and cooks often flavored sauces and wines with peppermint. Nowadays it is used to flavor ice cream, toothpaste, tea, chewing gum, and candy, as well as being found in some shampoos, soaps, and skin care products. Medicinal Uses Peppermint is an effective remedy for the common cold, especially the coughing that often accompanies a cold. It can also reduce inflammation of the mouth and throat. The menthol in peppermint can reduce congestion and ease breathing. A tea of peppermint can alleviate common respiratory ailments such as coughing, congestion, or difficulty breathing due to inflammation of the respiratory passages. Peppermint can also be used to treat a number of digestive issues, including gas, cramps, and nausea due to either indigestion or difficult menstruation. It also acts as a muscle relaxer to alleviate menstrual cramps. Peppermint is an effective analgesic for treating headaches, toothaches, joint inflammation, and muscular aches, providing a cooling sensation when applied to the skin that can ease the pain of these ailments. Rubbing peppermint leaf against the forehead will ease a headache. Magickal Uses Peppermint is useful for a wide variety of magick, including money-drawing, protection, purification, love, lust, cleansing, consecration, dreams, happiness, healing, passion, prosperity, psychic development, purification, and renewal. Peppermint is sacred to Hecate and Hades, and sometimes attributed to Zeus. Burn as incense before bed for prophetic dreams. Peppermint tea aids in divination. Mint may be placed in the home as a protective herb, or worn at the wrist to protect one from illness. Fresh mint laid on one's altar will ensure that good spirits will come and aid you, especially in healing magick. Recipes * Peppermint Tea Warnings Peppermint can cause some side effects including heartburn, and allergic reactions including flushing, headache, and mouth sores.Category:Home Category:Herbs Category:Air Herbs Category:Pages with Redlinks Category:Venus Herbs Category:Hades Herbs Category:Hecate Herbs Category:Zeus Herbs Category:Cleansing Herbs Category:Consecration Herbs Category:Protection Herbs Category:Money-Drawing Herbs Category:Love-Drawing Herbs Category:Lust Herbs Category:Psychic Herbs Category:Prosperity Herbs Category:Purifying Herbs Category:Healing Herbs Category:Carminative Herbs Category:Anti-Inflammatory Herbs Category:Analgesic Herbs Category:Anti-Spasmodic Herbs Category:Anti-Bacterial Herbs